Intoxicação
by lmyal
Summary: Gina e Draco se encontram apaixonados um pelo outro e não sabem direito como lidar com isso. Uma noite, eles decidem ver o que acontece quando agem de acordo com essa mútua atração. DG oneshot tradução


**Intoxicação**

**Autora:** Elia Sheldon

**Categoria: **Romance

**Spoilers:** Até Cálice de Fogo

**Classificação:** R

**Sumário:**Gina e Draco encontram-se apaixonados um pelo outro e não sabem direito como lidar com isso. Uma noite, eles decidem ver o que acontece quando agem de acordo com essa mútua atração.

Disclaimer: Essa história é baseada em personagens e situações criadas por JK Rowling que pertencem a ela, a várias editoras incluindo mas não limitadas à Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Raincoast e Rocco, e à Warner Bros. Não há lucro gerado e não há intenção de infringir a lei de direitos autorais.  
Outras citações serão feitas onde for necessário.

N/T: Essa fanfic é uma tradução de Intoxication, da Elia Sheldon. Espero que vocês gostem da história tanto quanto eu!

**Intoxicação**

"Acontece assim: Eu a vejo. Ela sorri. Nós conversamos. Nós rimos. Ela me toca. Então acaba.

Às vezes é só o encostar da saia dela na minha perna quando ela levanta para ir ao bar. Uma vez nossos braços se encontraram quando fomos apertar a mão de outra pessoa ao mesmo tempo. Ela sempre encosta de leve no meu braço quando rimos juntos, é quando eu desligo o charme e tento sair de lá.

Mas nunca funciona - deixá-la. Por dias depois eu tenho dificuldades para dormir. Eu só consigo pensar nela. Eu não consigo comer. Quando eu consigo dormir, ela está lá, nos meus sonhos - nem lá eu consigo escapar. Eu sinto que ficarei doido se isso não parar."

"É por isso que você está aqui, Draco?"

"É, eu preciso de uma coisa; qualquer coisa que você tenha que possa me ajudar a livrar-me desse sentimento. Meu pai costumava me falar que você tem acesso a poções poderosas que a maioria dos bruxos não conhecem. Eu gosto de pensar que desde que eu me formei em Hogwarts provei que sou alguém que você pode confiar para guardar seus segredos."

O mestre de poções sorri cuidadosamente ao jovem a sua frente que passa sua mão nervosamente pelo cabelo levemente bagunçado.

"Não são muitas as pessoas que viriam me pedir ajuda com algo assim."

"Eu não gosto de pedir favores. Eu não gosto de ficar devendo nada a ninguém. Mas eu sei que você nunca usaria isso contra mim."

"Nem todos os problemas podem ser resolvidos com uma poção ou com um balançar de varinha. E não há nada que mesmo a mais poderosa mágica possa fazer contra o amor."

"Amor? Eu não disse nada sobre amor. Eu não a amo! Eu não posso amá-la!"

"Sabe, poderia pensar-se que esses vinte e quatro anos de vida nessa terra teriam te ensinado uma ou outra coisa sobre emoções humanas. Você é mesmo tão ingênuo a ponto de não ter considerado a possibilidade de estar apaixonado por essa bruxa?"

Silêncio encheu o escritório do mestre de poções. Um distante eco de uma porta pesada fechando incomodou uma das pessoas nele.

"Nâo me diga que mesmo tendo saído com tantas bruxas você nunca se apaixonou."

"Não posso dizer que me apaixonei. Nem sei se saberia a diferença de qualquer forma. O amor é para tolos; eu não tenho tempo para isso."

"Falando de tolos, tem um grande tolo na minha frente."

"Você vai me ajudar ou não?"

"Vou. Vou te dar um bom conselho do qual tenho certeza que seu pai discordaria se estivesse vivo."

"Ótimo. Posso ver que voar até aqui no meio da noite foi um grande erro. Eu devia ter procurado Gilderoy Lockhart ou outro charlatão para me ajudar."

"Você pode pelo menos responder uma pergunta então?"

"Qual?"

"Em se tratando desse assunto, você vai ser um homem que senta e assiste a vida passar ou você vai ser um homem de ação?"

* * *

"Acontece assim. Não me peça para explicar o porquê ou como, eu não sei. Geralmente eu o encontro numa festa, ou às vezes quando vou fazer compras no Beco Diagonal. Antes que eu perceba, estamos conversando sobre algo e rindo juntos como velhos amigos. É quando geralmente percebo. Isso parece tão natural, tão certo. Eu sinto vontade de me conectar com ele mais profundamente. Eu me vejo tocando o seu braço quando rimos ou abraçando-o quando nos despedimos. 

Eu me sinto meio entorpecida e embaraçada quando ele vai embora. Por dias depois de vê-lo eu me surpreendo sonhando acordada sobre como seria estar em seus braços.

Eu sei que não pode haver nada entre nós. Ele foi criado com dinheiro, eu fui criada com amor. Ele cresceu com uma sede de poder, eu cresci com uma família à minha volta. Ele sai com mulheres como se fosse um esporte, eu estive em algumas poucas relações sérias. Isso não pode acontecer. Somos diferentes demais. Mesmo assim, esses meus sentimentos são reais. Eu não sei o que fazer."

Hermione Granger sorri calmamente à jovem sentada à sua frente, que enrola nervosamente uma mexa de cabelo entre os dedos e passa os dedos da outra mão na borda de sua xícara.

"Você tem alguma idéia sobre os sentimentos dele?"

"Ele é tão fácil de analisar como uma pintura invisível. Às vezes eu me pergunto se ele só fala comigo para impressionar meu pai."

"Eu duvido. Mas você está certa sobre ele ser difícil de analisar."

A ruiva balança a cabeça com uma expressão de desprazer. A mesa cai em silêncio, que é quebrado pelo som de uma xícara caindo no chão do do outro lado do Café.

"Você acha que pode estar apaixonada por ele?"

"Apaixonada? Você acha mesmo que é isso?"

"Você analisou seus sentimentos? Sua reação a ele é puramente física ou há mais coisa? Não me diga que você nem parou para considerar a possibilidade de estar apaixonada por ele."

Houve um silêncio tenso enquanto elas terminavam de tomar seus chás. Uma garçonete parou para encher novamente as xícaras.

"Você já esteve apaixonada, certo?"

"Pensei que sim, mas ultimamente eu tenho tido dúvidas. Sempre pareceu faltar algo nas minhas relações passadas. Você acha que eu estou apaixonada? É por isso que estou tão assustada?"

"O amor é assustador e nem sempre é fácil. Há momentos em que você sente que não está dentro de si."

"Eu não sei o que fazer."

"Apenas seja você mesma e tenha consciência de que você é uma mulher que pode tomar suas próprias decisões - boas decisões."

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro."

"E se for amor?"

* * *

Acontece assim: Eu entro no salão de braços dados com o meu pai, orgulhoso. Ele acaba de ser promovido a Ministro da Magia e todos os Chefes de Departamento estão fazendo fila para dar os parabéns a ele, inclusive um bruxo de cabelos curtos, o mais novo escritor de discursos do meu pai. Por que a mamãe teve que escolher hoje para pegar gripe egípcia? 

Para minha surpresa, o papai começa a falar com ele. Eles trocam algumas frases gentis enquanto eu tento não ficar olhando durante muito tempo. Eu habilidosamente consigo impedir a minha inclusão na conversa acenando para uma velha amiga a uma certa distância, parecendo distraída. Finalmente, nós vamos percorrendo a fila sorrindo e fazendo o que o papai gosta de chamar de socialização política.

Quando chegamos ao fim da fila, papai vira para mim e pede licença, mencionando algo sobre o embargo de tapetes voadores. Eu checo rapidamente para ver se o meu vestido não está amassado e então vou até a travessa de ponche do outro lado da pista de dança.

Eu começo a planejar como sair cedo enquanto tomo um gole do ponche e as luzes diminuem.

Talvez tenha algo no ponche. Ou talvez as luzes tenham diminuído exatamente para a intensidade certa. Quando eu me viro para olhar as horas no relógio da parede, fico cara-a-cara com ele, e ele está perfeito.

* * *

Acontece assim: Eu a vejo entrar no salão de braços dados com o pai, meu novo patrão. Eu estou na fila para dar os parabéns entre Mundungus Fletcher e aquele idiota que é Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, Simas Finnigan. Enquanto eles se aproximam, eu luto para me impedir de encará-la enquanto ela ajuda o pai a cumprir seus deveres. Ela está incrível. 

Para minha grande surpresa, Arthur Weasley para e conversa comigo. Desde que eu entrei para o Ministério da Magia, ele tem sido mais do que justo comigo, levando em conta as atos do meu pai.

"Eu estou tão feliz em vê-lo aqui esta noite, Draco."

"Eu estou feliz em estar aqui, senhor. Onde está a Sra Weasley?

"Molly pegou a gripe egípcia. Ela está em casa enrolada em curativos da cabeça aos pés. Felizmente, eu tenho uma bela filha que é gentil o suficiente para me acompanhar tão em cima da hora"

"Sim, quanta sorte."

"Bem, estou indo. Conte-me como eu fui mais tarde, tudo bem?"

"Claro."

Ela nem olha na minha direção durante toda a conversa. Talvez eu esteja imaginando, mas ela parecia aliviada por prosseguir para a próxima pessoa.

Minutos mais tarde, eu escapo da mãe de Pansy Parkinson dizendo que preciso de algo para beber. Retornando rapidamente para a travessa de ponche, eu paro de repente quando a vejo parada lá. Ela está de costas para mim, e está tomando um gole do ponche.

Hesitando um pouco, tomo a decisão de continuar indo para a travessa. Ela é apenas mais uma bruxa, afinal. Sim, isso é tudo. Ela é apenas mais uma bruxa entre meu ponche e eu. Eu me surpreendo olhando para suas pernas, seus braços, suas curvas e seu cabelo.

Quando eu estou prestes a falar com ela e esquecer o maldito ponche, as luzes diminuem e ela vira para me ver olhando para ela. Ela está perfeita.

Arthur Weasley sobe no palco e limpa a garganta. "Atenção bruxas e bruxos, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos por virem a esse baile de comemoração. Eu prometi não dar um discurso esta noite e vou manter minha palavra, então serei breve."

Risadas educadas surgem pelo salão enquanto Gina se vira para o seu pai, dando as costas para mim e tomando outro gole do ponche.

"Desde a derrota de Voldemort nós trabalhamos duro para juntar os pedaços de nossa sociedade. É o meu mais sincero desejo que coloquemos nossas diferenças de lado e recomecemos. Eu desafio cada um de vocês neste salão para se apresentar a pelo menos uma pessoa que não conheça. Eu espero conseguir fazer a minha administração refletir os valores que eu cultivo em meu próprio lar: trabalho duro, honestidade, tolerância, e, o mais importante, amor. Obrigado a todos, divirtam-se."

Batendo palmas educadamente, eu me viro para olhar para Gina, que agora está virada para mim novamente. Eu congelo, não sei o que fazer.

Então eu ajusto a gola das minhas vestes. E tomo minha decisão.

Serei um homem de ação.

* * *

"No espírito das palavras do seu pai, importa-se em dançar?" Gina ouve uma voz familiar perguntar atrás de si. 

Ela abaixa o copo de ponche e vira-se rapidamente. Agora eles estão cara-a-cara e ela pode ver o confiante sorriso que ela ouviu na voz segundos atrás.

Seus olhos se encontram e o seu coração acelera. Ela decide ser ela mesma e ver o que acontece.

"Claro, Draco. Isso seria agradável." Ela responde, em uma voz melosa que não parece ser sua. Ele pode ver como ela está nervosa? Antes de tomar o braço oferecido por ele, ela lambe o canto da boca distraidamente, imaginando se deveria ter retocado o batom mais cedo.

Eles se posicionam para a dança. O contato a faz corar e ficar bem mais quente sob o vestido. Ele sorri para ela, o que a faz imaginar se ele deve ter percebido o efeito que a proximidade está tendo em sua compostura.

Ele dança bem. Ela imagina como nunca tinha percebido isso antes. Eles tinham ido a tantas festas de amigos mútuos e nunca dançaram juntos. Ela o tinha visto na pista de dança com outras bruxas, mas uma amiga mostrando a ela a bruxa da semana de Draco foi o que levou sua atenção até lá.

Draco sorri para ela e conversa um pouco enquanto eles graciosamente se movem pela pista nos largos passos do Waltz. Ela luta contra pensamentos que passam pela sua cabeça sobre como essa habilidade na dança se traduziria no quarto.

* * *

Com Gina nos braços, seguindo graciosamente seus passos, todos os pensamentos racionais o abandonam e o medo e a apreensão se dissipam. Eles são substituídos por um desejo torturante de ficar próximo a ela, no sentido mais íntimo. 

Inesperadamente, ele a inclina para trás, causando uma perda e fôlego seguida de risadas prazerosas dela.

Puxando-a de volta um pouco rápido demais, Draco se surpreende encarando os olhos castanhos. Seus rostos estão a meros centímetros de distância e a pele dela está brilhando à suave luz de velas do candelário sobre o casal. Os olhos dele desviam para olhar o cabelo ruivo e brilhante dela, que está elegantemente arrumado em um coque alto. Ele a imagina rindo enquanto ele desfaz o penteado e enterra o rosto nas ondas sedosas. O aroma da suave respiração dela misturado ao exótico perfume de tangerina e canela só aumanta o sentimento de completa intoxicação dele. Ele vai continuar ali aproveitando essa intensa sensação enquanto puder.

Agora está claro que todos e qualquer pensamento racional voou pela janela porque ele a puxa ainda mais para perto, seus olhos pousados na boca dela.

"Dança fantástica, vocês dois!" É Arthur Weasley quem desvia Draco temporariamente do feitiço que sua filha está lançando nele. Ele está dançando com a Sra Parkinson, que pisca para Draco quando acha que ninguém está olhando.

"Obrigada." Respondem Gina e Draco, sorrindo alegremente. A tensão se foi e eles estão de volta no modo festa, pelo menos por enquanto.

"Draco é bom um dançarino, pai," Gina fala baixo. "Você sabia disso quando o contratou?"

esperaria

"Bem, eu não esperaria nada a menos de um Malfoy, você esperaria?" Responde Draco, sorrindo levemente.

"Acho que não." Responde Gina, acenando para o seu pai, que está sendo levado pelo Chefe de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos.

Ela percebe algo enquanto observa seu pai afastar-se. "Você escreveu o discurso que meu pai fez esta noite?"

Ele sorri marotamente para ela, e diminui o ritmo acompanhando a música, agora mais lenta.

"Então?"

"Sim, eu o escrevi."

"Você usou o discurso como desculpa para dançar comigo." Ela diz acusadoramente.

"Sim, bem... funcionou, não?" Ele diz, sorrindo marotamente, levando crédito por algo que ele não havia planejado.

"Sim, funcionou."

Eles dançam mais duas músicas, aproveitando a compania um do outro e conversando sobre tudo, de Hogwarts à mais recente pesquisa em psicologia de Gina, quando Draco vê alguém indo em sua direção.

"Quer sair daqui?" Ele pergunta audaciosamente, interrompendo a própria resposta sobre seu novo apartamento. "Eu odeio ficar esbarrando nessas pessoas. Eu faço isso o bastante durante o dia."

"Seria bom escapar." Responde Gina, sorrindo ansiosamente. "Eu conheço um bom bar a apenas alguns quarteirões daqui."

"Aquele bar trouxa chamado Vintage?"

"Sim! Estou surpresa que você o conheça." Gina responde olhando para ele com uma mistura de surpresa e descrença.

"Só porque ele é trouxa não significa que eu não o conheça. Eu mudei bastante desde Hogwarts, sabe." Diz Draco, com uma ponta de mágoa na voz.

"Eu sei. Eu não devia ter pensado..."

"Ele levanta uma mão. "Por favor, não se desculpe. Sem problemas. Agora, vamos embora antes que alguém encha meus ouvidos com uma discussão sobre a espessura do fundo de caldeirões." Draco diz, olhando para o irmão de Gina, Percy, sobre o próprio ombro.

* * *

Para a surpresa de Gina, a dona do bar conhece Draco pelo nome. Eles se sentam em uma mesa para dois no fundo de um ambiente elegante, Draco puxa uma das cadeiras para ela com floreios. 

O bar é escuro e tem um estilo próprio. Pequenas velas gotejam em cada mesa fornecendo um pouco de luz para ler o cardápio de vinhos. A decoração é de Veneza. As cortinas drapeadas, as cadeiras cobertas por veludo vermelho e as largas colunas italianas caracterizam o elegante lugar.

"Eu não sei nada sobre vinhos, você sabe?" Gina pergunta depois de ler o cardápio algumas vezes.

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Você sabe com que está falando?" Draco responde pretenciosamente.

"Oh! Desculpe-me. Eu acho que não deveria esperar menos de um Malfoy."

"Touché." Diz Draco, rindo, seus olhos lendo o cardápio. "Acho que sei o suficiente. Quer que eu te ensine?"

"Claro." Gina diz, com os olhos arregalados. "Parece divertido."

"E é, mas eu tenho que avisar que você pode acabar me agarrando descontroladamente no fim da noite. Sabe, em gratidão por compartilhar um conhecimento tão nobre."

"Isso funciona com todas as bruxas?"

"Eu não vou revelar meus segredos."

Gina e Draco riem juntos e Gina toma um gole da agua na sua frente.

Cerca de meia hora depois, sentindo-se quente pelo efeito do vinho, Gina lembra-se da oferta de Draco para oferecê-la uma aula de degustação de vinho.

"Vamos para o sofá naquele canto, ele é muito mais confortavel do que esta mesa" Draco responde, levantando e levando o sua taça e a garrafa de Sauvignon em uma mão e segurando a mão de Gina com a outra.

Sentindo-se um pouco tonta, ela o deixa levá-la a um sofá verde escuro em uma área afastada do bar. Um pouco apreensiva, ela imagina se isso é o que ele faz com todas as bruxas com quem sai. Ela acaba com essa apreensão quando se lembra que não é mais uma garota, mas uma mulher crescida que pode lidar com qualquer atitude dele.

"A forma como eu aprendi sobre degustar vinhos é que é comparado a fazer amor com uma linda mulher." Diz Draco após terem sentado.

"Analogia interessante." Gina diz com um sorriso maroto, segurando sua taça. Ele serve mais vinho para ela. Enquanto ele põe a garrafa de lado, ela pode sentir seus olhos cinza percorrendo seu corpo. O pé dela começa a balançar nervosamente.

"Por favor, continue." Gina diz, tentando distraí-lo para parar de olhar. Avaliando rapidamente como se sente, ela decide que ele a está afetando bastante. Sua testa está úmida, sua respiração está rápida e seu coração está batendo mais rápido do que o normal - e não é o vinho. Aquele sentimento a atinge novamente. Ela está imaginando como seria se ele a beijasse.

"A coisa mais importante é escolher o vinho certo. é preciso um estudo amplo sobre regiões, uvas, solos e climas para determinar exatamente a combinação de características que você está buscando."

Segurando sua taça com a mão esquerda, Draco está sentado ao lado da ruiva, seu corpo virado para ela seus olhos encontrando os dela. Ele parece levemente tenso enquanto fala.

"Então você olha para a cor e claridade do vinho segurando-o na frente de um guardanapo ou toalha de mesa branca se houver uma disponível. Do contrário, pode-se olhar pare ele contra a luz. Esse tom intenso, escuro de vermelho significa que o vinho tem sabores robustos. Ele..." Sua voz para quando ele desvia os olhos da taça de vinho que segura. Ele está olhando para o cabelo dela. Ela leva de volta para atrás da orelha direita uma mecha que tinha escapado de lá. Ele faz o mesmo com uma mecha na orelha esquerda.

Então ele rapidamente retira sua mão, arrumando-se no sofá e limpando a garganta, continuando. "Em seguida você balança a taça um pouco, assim, para que ele libere o aroma. Trazendo a taça para o nariz, você inala sua fragrância."

"Esse vinho cheira a jabuticabas, chocolate e couro." Ele fala lentamente e ela olha para ele confusa.

"É mais fácil descrever fragrâncias com gostos ou outros aromas familiares, mais bem conhecidos." Draco diz, sorrindo para ela. "Como perfume."

Enquanto ela leva a taça ao nariz com a mão esquerda, Draco pega sua mão direita e a gira gentilmente, para que o pulso dela fique virado para cima. Levantando-o vagarosamente, ele abaixa sua cabeça ao seu encontro e inala levemente. Ela abaixa sua taça e observa, perfeitamente ciente do desejo crescendo constantemente dentro dela.

"Vê," ele diz, olhando-a nos olhos, "o perfume que você está usando tem cheiro de tangerinas e canela, uma combinação que cai muito, muito bem em você."

"Você gosta?" Ela pergunta sussurrando.

Ele afirma com a cabeça.

Soltando o pulso dela, ele levanta os olhos até os dela e se aproxima. Ela umedece os lábios, preparando-se para o beijo dele, algo que ela quer mais do que tudo no momento. Mas ele não a beija ainda. Ele leva o rosto atá a curva do pescoço dela, inalando profundamente. Ela quase o afasta por causa das cócegas o os cabelos curtos deles fazem na sua pele sensível, mas ela relaxa e aproveita a agradável sensação e sensualidade do momento.

Ele deixa o pescoço dela, suas bochechas estão coradas, seus olhos estão brilhantes. Ele está respirando profundamente e encarando os olhos dela com os seus lindos olhos cinza. Ele engole em seco e ela pode ouví-lo. Para a grande surpresa dela, ele está nervoso.

Seus lábios a centímetros dos dela, ele continua. "Então você prova o vinho, movendo-o pela boca sobre a língua para que você possa sentir todo o sabor" Ele sussurra.

Então ele a beija. Ele encosta os lábios levemente, como se pedisse permissão. ela responde beijando mais firmemente, sua boca abrindo, convidando. Com uma suspiro, ele aprofunda mais o beijo, passando a língua na boca dela delicadamente, e então aumentando a urgência quando ela responde com a sua. Ele está com o gosto do vinho - uma mistura de groselha, cerejas e chocolate. Sensações intensas de prazer e excitação passam por ela e ela deseja silenciosamente mais, muito mais.

Ainda a beijando, ele coloca sua taça na pequena mesa atrás deles e toca o rosto dela com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda acaricia levemente a lateral do seu corpo através do fino vestido de seda. Ela solta um suave gemido de prazer, colocando sua taça de lado e abraçando-o, puxando ainda mais para perto. Eles aumentam o ritmo do beijo, os lábios pressionados juntos, de forma faminta, línguas sentindo e se acariciando, respirações rápidas e curtas, olhos fechados e corações acelerados.

Gina para o beijo e pressiona seus lábios no pescoço dele e o sente estremecer. Ele se endireita no sofá e se afasta um pouco. Um pouco do batom dela está em seus lábios, um pouco inchados por causa do beijo. Os seu olhos estão iluminados numa intensidade que ela nunca tinha visto e ele parece mal por alguma coisa.

"O que foi?" Gina pergunta, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

"Merlin, Gina." Ele diz num sussurro. "Eu tive que parar antes que fôssemos longe demais." Ele olha para o bar distraidamente.

"Tem razão." Ela responde, arumando-se, checando o cabelo e o vestido.

Ele volta a olhar para ela, suas sobrancelhas franzidas, seus lábios levemente separados. O olhar que ele dá a ela é tão intenso que a faz estremecer

"Você tem batom..." Ela avisa. Sorrindo, ela leva a mão à boca dele, ele a alcança antes que ela encoste.

"Eu devo ser honesto com você, Gina. Eu parei porque senti que estávamos quase ficando fora de controle e eu não sei se é isso o que nós queremos."

"Oh." Ela cora intensamente.

"Me desculpe." Ele sussurra, beijando a mão dela e em seguida soltando-a.

"E se eu dizer que quero fazer isso, que estou pensando nisso já há algum tempo?" Ela diz hesitante, seu coração acelerando com essa revelação. Ela se sente nua, exposta.

"Você tinha que dizer uma coisa desse tipo, não tinha?" Ele diz roucamente depois que eles se soltam. "Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Eu sonhei em fazer amor com você. Eu simplesmente com consigo tirar isso da minha cabeça. Eu até fui procurar o Snape semana passada para ver se havia alguma coisa que eu pudesse tomar para acabar com isso."

"Por que você iria querer isso?"

"Eu estava com medo. Eu nunca me senti assim. Eu odeio admitir, mas é verdade."

"O que ele disse?"

"Quem? Snape?"

"Sim, ele tinha alguma coisa para ajudar?"

"Não, ele me disse..." A voz de Draco morre antes que ele consiga terminar a frase.

"O que ele te disse, Draco?" Gina pergunta.

"Não importa." Draco responde, dando um sorriso brincalhão.

Gina sorri de volta, uma idéia surgindo em dua cabeça. Ele olha para ela confuso e ela alarga o sorriso, aproximando-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Tem certeza?" Ele diz, sua voz preocupada e surpresa.

Ela acena positivamente com a cabeça.

"Espera, deixe-me pagar a conta." Ele diz rapidamente, apertando a mão dela. Ele praticamente pula do sofá, parando para um dos garçons, dando a ele um pouco de dinheiro depois de um diálogo rápido.

* * *

"Acontece assim: Nós acordamos juntos na manhã seguinte e eu me sinto em casa. Nós passamos o dia inteiro juntos - conversando, rindo e nos conhecendo ainda mais. Eu estou tão apaixonada, é tão perfeito!" 

"E aqueles sentimentos sobre vocês serem tão diferentes um do outro?"

"É maravilhoso como nós somos parecidos. Sim, nós temos nossas diferenças, mas nós dois mudamos tanto nos últimos anos. Eu realmente acho que pode ser ele, Hermione."

"Eu tenho que admitir estar um pouco chocada por você ter se apaixonado por Draco Malfoy, mas eu não poderia estar mais feliz por você, Gina."

Hermione Granger levanta da sua cadeira e se aproxima da amiga para dar nela um abraço feliz.

* * *

"Acontece assim: Eu acordo com ela nos braços na manhã seguinte e não quero largá-la. Nós passamos o dia juntos e eu percebo que quero passar todos os dias como esse pelo o resto da minha vida." 

"Eu não achei que você fosse seguir meu conselho dessa maneira, mas eu estou feliz por você da mesmo assim, Draco."

"E há outra coisa pela qual eu quero te agradecer."

"O que?"

"Obrigado por me ensinar sobre degustação de vinhos. Melhor aula que você me deu, professor."

O mestre de poções levanta uma sobrancelha para o animado jovem a sua frente, levando-o para fora de sua sala para que pudesse preparar a próxima aula.


End file.
